Martin Henderson
Martin Henderson played Nathan Riggs from season twelve to season fourteen of Grey's Anatomy. Biography Born in Auckland, New Zealand in 1974, Martin Henderson began acting at the age of 13. He attended Westlake Boys High School and Birkenhead Primary. He became known in New Zealand for his role on the series Shortland Street, and moved to Australia to star in the shortlived soaps Echo Point and Sweat. During the tapings of Sweat, Martin became close friends with Heath Ledger, whom Martin convinced to make a go of his career. They lived together for a while and remained friends until Ledger's passing. Martin also worked on Home and Away and eventually left Australia for New York to study acting and theatre. After starring in a couple of movies, including The Ring and Windtalkers, Henderson landed a series regular role on Off the Map, a medical show executive produced by Shonda Rhimes, in 2010. The show was cancelled after one season, but in 2015, Henderson was announced to have been added to the main cast of Grey's Anatomy as of the twelfth season. Career Filmography *''Hellbent'' (2018) *''Juveniles'' (2018) *''The Strangers: Prey at Night'' (2018) *''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016) *''Everest'' (2015) *''Secret Lives of Husbands and Wives'' (2013) *''Devil's Knot'' (2013) *''The Moment'' (2013) *''Reconstruction'' (2011) *''Home by Christmas'' (2010) *''Cedar Boys'' (2009) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Battle in Seattle'' (2007) *''Smokin' Aces'' (2006) *''Flyboys'' (2006) *''Little Fish'' (2005) *''Bride & Prejudice'' (2004) *''Perfect Opposites'' (2004) *''Torque'' (2004) *''Britney Spears: Toxic (short)'' (2004) *''Skagerrak'' (2003) *''The Ring'' (2002) *''Windtalkers'' (2002) *''The Summer of My Deflowering (short)'' (2001) *''Kick'' (1999) *''Raider of the South Seas'' (1990) Television *''The Gloaming'' (2020) *''Virgin River'' (2019) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015-2017) *''Shortland Street'' (1992-2017) *''The Red Road'' (2014-2015) *''Secrets & Lies'' (2014) *''Auckland Daze'' (2013-2014) *''Rake'' (2012) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''House'' (2009) *''Mr. and Mrs. Smith (short)'' (2007) *''Big Sky'' (1997-1999) *''Sweat'' (1996) *''Home and Away'' (1996) *''Echo Point'' (1995) *''Betty's Bunch'' (1990) *''Strangers'' (1989) Notes and Trivia *He's the only cast member since the original cast to start as a series regular. All other new characters were recurring for a time before being promoted. *When he joined the show, Martin didn't know anything about his role except that Nathan was a doctor. *Martin is afraid of not living well. *His favorite food includes chocolate, oysters, and lamb. *His favorite sports are sailing, surfing, rock climbing, and horseback riding. *He loves to watch rugby, which he doesn't play anymore because he's too old, soccer, basketball, and tennis. *If he could choose a specialty, he'd choose orthopedic surgery because of all the sports injuries, and thus enabling patients to continue to do what they love if you can fix their injuries. *He doesn't drink. *When asked about his departure from the show, Martin stated that his contract had always been short and that season 14 was supposed to be his last. He also added he would be open to return for guest appearances. External Links * * * fr:Martin Henderson es:Martin Henderson Category:Actors